


paper hearts

by SingYourMelody



Category: Disney's Paperman (Video Short)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, just like a really chill lil fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5580637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingYourMelody/pseuds/SingYourMelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How I think the post-credits scene might have gone.</p>
<p>"'You know,' she says, lingering on the steps of her apartment building. 'In Japan, they say that folding a thousand paper cranes gets you a wish.' </p>
<p>George smiles at that. 'I guess in New York, paper planes do the trick.'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	paper hearts

**Author's Note:**

> A tribute to what may be the cutest short film I've ever watched. (Seriously, if that isn't a meet-cute, I don't know what is.) I love it to pieces, and watching it again inspired this short lil drabble. Hope you like it!
> 
> Disclaimer- I own nothing. Not the brilliantly adorable, yet simple, story, not the gorgeous, classic animation. I own none of that.

They smile at each other in between sips of coffee, nervous and fascinated all at once. There's an air of awkwardness, a light silence that falls over them both. But then again, they've just met, so maybe that's to be expected.

There's a million things they want to say to each other and a thousand things they can't, and every unspoken thought seems to hang in the air, swirling around them like paper planes.

_(I know I don't know you, but I think I'm a little bit in love with you. I know I don't know you, but when I saw you at the train station, I felt like I have my whole life. I know I don't know you, but I want to.)_

"How was your day?" they both ask, almost at the same time. They laugh into their coffee mugs, and although some of the awkwardness remains, the laughter loosens their lips and they both unconsciously relax.

"I lost my job," George says, just as Meg says, "I got a new job," and they laugh again, both giddy with the feeling of something fresh, something new. It feels like a beginning.

* * *

They stay in the cafe long after their coffee is gone, and as he walks her home he tells her the story of the airplanes and she giggles.

"You know," she says, lingering on the steps of her apartment building. "In Japan, they say that folding a thousand paper cranes gets you a wish."

George smiles at that. "I guess in New York, paper planes do the trick."

Meg laughs, and when she laughs her whole face lights up, and George is just so in awe. It isn't until she turns to walk into her apartment that he realizes he doesn't have her phone number, doesn't have any way to contact her, except for this apartment building, her name, and the paper airplane with her bright red kiss.

Meg's eyes widen in surprise when a paper airplane sails past her ear and lands at her feet.

"It's my phone number," George explains, fidgeting nervously. "Just- if you ever wanted to see me again."

Her face lights up again, with a wide smile. "Oh! I actually just moved here, so no phone yet, but there's a booth right across the street I could use!" She picks the plane up and unfolds it, grinning at the digits scrawled hastily on the paper.

It's definitely a beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually didn't know they had names until I looked at the Wiki page! Weird, yeah? I'm pretty sure that that wasn't actually in the film, unless I missed something? But I guess that does give me an excuse to watch it again...
> 
> Anyhows, thanks for reading! I really do hope you liked it, and, as always, would appreciate a review! :)


End file.
